events summer
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: squel Summer : Liburan yang diharapkan Ino akan terasa menyenangkan ternyata malah membosankan karena kesibukan Shika, lalu apa yang akan Ino lakukan saat pria lain datang dan menawarkan liburan yang menyenangkan untuknya dan bagaimana reaksi Shika.. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

~Lhyn Hatake~

Fic Ini sebagai bentuk Kado Spesial untuk Shika Ino yng ultah tanggal 22-23 Ini.

"Happy B'Day Shikamaru… Ino…. LONG LIVE SHIKAINO!"

N' Sebagai bentuk pemenuhan janji Lhyn tentang squel Summer.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : ShikaInoSai

Warning : AU, Gaje, Aneh, gag Ngeh, Abal, OOC *mungkin* rate bisa berubah tergantung seberapa parah kerusakan otak Lhyn, KING TYPO, dll yg bikin fic ini jauh dari kata Sempurna

Py Reading

~Lhyn Hatake~

Ino menghela nafas bosan. Suasana begitu hening, hanya dengung AC ruangan yang terdengar mengisi keheningan itu. TV yang tidak menarik perhatiannya lagi telah dimatikan sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ino membaringkan tubuhnya disofa itu, menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan sofa dan mengangkat kakinya hingga sedikit menyentuh lengan sofa yang lain.

Ternyata liburan di Suna tidak sesuai dugaannya, melihat jalanan Suna yang tertutup pasir dan angin kering yang senantiasa begitu setia menerbangkannya, membuat terik matahari yang terasa panas semakin panas. Sekarang jangankan berbelanja seperti rencananya, bahkan hanya melihat suasana kota Suna dari balkon apartement itu pun sudah membuatnya malas beranjak.

Ino melirik jam yang tergeletak cantik disisi kanan tivi flat itu, menunjukkan pukul dua siang, kemudian menguap bosan untuk kesekian kalinya lagi, 'Masih dua jam lagi' keluhnya saat mengingat sang kekasih menelfonnya dijam sebelas bahwa dia akan pulang dua jam lebih lama dari biasanya.

Ino meraih ponsel yang tergeletak manis disampingnya, sedetik setelah melihat foto sang kekasih yang tengah tertidur dilayar ponselnya dia mulai mengetik nomor-nomor yang telah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

Bunyi tut-tut pendek terdengar beberapa kali hingga seseorang menyahutnya pelan.

"_Ada apa Ino?"_ suaranya terdengar malas.

"Aku bosan." Keluh Ino pendek.

"_Hem?"_ gumam pria itu, Ino dapat membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku bukan mulai tertular virus malasmu Shika… Tapi ini benar-benar membosankan. Cepatlah pulang Shika, Aku kebosanan…" Rengeknya, padahal berani bersumpah dengan apapun Ino bukan gadis yang suka merengek, kecuali benar-benar mendesak.

"_Aku ada rapat dengan dewan direksi lima belas menit lagi Ino, nyalakan tivi atau coba jalan-jalan keluar."_ Kata sang Nara dengan nada yang susah payah dibuatnya agar terkesan menghibur. Jujur saja, dia bukan type orang yang mudah menghibur.

"Aku bosan dengan tivi, semua acaranya membosankan, dan diluar panas sekali aku malas keluar…"

"_Tak perlu keluar dari gedung Apartement, kau mungkin bisa mengunjungi salah satu tetanggaku."_ Kata si pria dengan suara yang terdengar aneh. Mengunjungi tetangga? Benar-benar bukan saran yang menghibur.

"Apa ada yang tampan?" Tanya Ino sambil nyengir jail.

"_Aa?Ada, penghuni nomor enam tiga, seorang pria tampan sepertinya cocok dengan seleramu yang suka pria berambut hitam, namanya Orochimaru… tapi aku biasa memanggilnya __Kakek__ Oro."_ Dan setelah mengucapkan itu tawa dari suara dalam Shikamaru terdengar pelan.

"Hah Shika. Tidak lucu! Uhh… Aku jadi merindukan Konoha."

"_Eh? Ini baru hari ketiga kau disini Ino."_ Kini suara dari sebrang sana terdengar mengingatkan dan khawatir.

"Tapi kalau kau terus lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu, seminggu saja aku disini bisa membuatku kering." Ino bergerak kecil, mempernyamankan diri. "Kau ingat? Kita bahkan baru sempat makan malam bersama satu kali, Cuma kemarin saja, dua hari sebelumnya kau lembur sampai malam."

"…"

"…"

Hening, Ino bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk. Sebuah jarum terasa menusuk dadanya. Dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pria itu merasa bersalah. _'Bodoh.'_

"_Aku tahu, Maafkan aku."_

"Maaf Shika aku tidak bermaksud—"

"_Akan ku usahakan untuk lebih banyak waktu bersamamu."_

Setelah mengucapkan itu Shikamaru berpamitan untuk segera masuk keruang rapat dengan canggung. Dan Ino hanya mengiyakan dan berkata akan mencoba berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartement itu.

"Hufh…." Dia mengembuskan nafas dengan berat. Kemudian meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar dimeja didepanya. Namun baru saja ponsel itu menyentuh meja kecil itu sebuah panggilan membuatnya bergetar-getar keras.

'_Shika?'_ Batin Ino berharap.

Tapi sebuah foto pria berambut hitam yang jatuh lurus kebawah dengan tatapan mata dingin dan senyum yang tampak dibuat-buat di wajah pucatnya membuat Ino kecewa. _'hah. Bodoh, kau terlalu berharap'_ runtuknya pada diri sendiri.

Ino termenung sesaat, dan kemudian menekan tombol hijau dan meletakkan ponselnya dipipi. "Moshi-Moshi Sai."

"Ino, Kau di Suna?" Tanya suara datar tanpa emosi milik Sai

"Dari mana kau tahu Sai?, Iyah aku di Suna ada apa?"

"Aku mencarimu kemarin, dan Kaa-san mu bilang kau ada di Suna. Kebetulan sekali hari ini aku juga ada projek di Suna. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, apa boleh?"

"Kau mencariku? Ada apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran, seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya Sai mencarinya. Untuk apa Mantan Kekasihnya ini mencarinya? Padahal saat pacaran pun Ino sangat yakin bahwa pria ini tidak pernah sekalipun mencarinya.

"Hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu." Oh, ya benar. Pria itu tadi menanyakan ini. Ino bertanya dalam hati, pembicaraan seperti apakah yang membuat pria ini mau mencarinya.

"Oh yah, tapi saat ini aku ada di apartement Shikamaru dan sepertinya agak malas keluar, kau tahukan bagaimana diluar itu? Panas sekali." Kata Ino ragu, mengutarakan penolakannya secara tidak langsung. Bodoh sekali kalau Ino menerima ajakan itu sementara dia telah menjadi pacar Shikamaru. Sejak Sai dan Ino berpacaran dulu hubungan kedua pria itu tidak begitu baik, ditambah lagi Ino putus dengan Sai karna masalah kecemburuan Sai pada Shika yang berlebihan, berlebihan atau memang benar pada saat itu Ino lebih menitik beratkan Shika sebagai sahabatnya? Tapi itu wajarkan? Shika itu sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Aku bisa datang ketempatmu kalau kau tidak keberatan." Suara pria itu terdengar sedikit lebih mendesak.

Ino menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya Sai, aku ada di apartement Shika Sekarang." Jelas Ino menahan nafas.

Hening, Ino yakin Sai tengah berfikir.

"Boleh aku ketempatmu, Ino?"

Ino cengo. Kami-sama, apa pria ini baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kerusakan otak? Atau meminum obat yang salah hingga mengacaukan fikirannya?

"Bo—boleh, Datang saja ke Suna Summer nomor tujuh tiga." Kata Ino ragu.

"Oh, itu bagus. Hotelku hanya dua blok dari apartementmu. Aku akan tiba lima belas menit lagi."

~Lhyn Hatake~

'_Kami-sama bagaimana ini?'_

Ino berjalan mondar-mandir didepan puntu sejak seorang security menelfon tentang tamu bernama Sai yang ingin mengunjunginya tiga menit yang lalu. Hatinya gelisah menanti kedatangan tamu itu. Hah, dia merasa bodoh sekali membiarkan Sai datang ke apartement Shikamaru, sementara Ino yakin jika Shikamaru sendiri tidak akan menerima Sai dengan baik di apartementnya.

Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru sampai tahu? Tapi dia pasti akan tahu saat mengecek laporan buku tamunya nanti. Hah, itu masih lama. Tapi bagaimana kalau Shikamaru tahu saat Sai masih disini? Bagaimana kalau keduanya bertemu? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ino harus mengusahakan agar Sai pulang sebelum jam empat. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Teeettt… teeettt…

Ino hampir-hampir melonjak kaget mendengar suara bel pintu apartement Shika itu. Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam, merapikan penampilannya sebentar dan membuka pintu ganda besar itu. Matanya langsung mendapati seorang pria bermabut hitam lurus yang dibiarkan jatuh menutupi bagian atas wajahnya dengan mata onyx yang menatap dengan tatapan tak terjelaskan kearah Ino.

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Hai Sai."

Sai juga tersenyum kecil, senyum yang masih sama sejak Ino mengenalnya. Dan kemudian sebuket bunga muncul dihadapan Ino. Sedikit terkejut Ino memandang buket bunga itu, kemudian memandang Sai yang masih tersenyum. "Untukmu."

Benar-benar tak masuk akal sekarang!. Seorang Sai datang ketempatnya dan memberikan sebuket bunga padanya. Suatu hal yang bahkan tak pernah pria itu lalukan saat mereka berpacaran.

"Oh, Terima kasih." Jawab Ino gugup menerima buket itu. "Masuklah Sai."

Sai memandang Ino ragu. "Apa dia ada?"

"Shika? Dia masih di kantornya." Kata Ino.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Shikamaru menatap bosan map berisi file-file membosankan itu. Dia berkali-kali menguap bosan sambil terus mendengarkan salah seorang Managernya mempresentasikan peningkatan demi peningkatan selama tiga bulan terakhir sejak perusahaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang yang biasa mereka sebut dengan 'Nara muda'.

Sungguh sejujurnya dia lebih memilih untuk tetap hidup di Konoha. Tidak jauh dari orang tua, tidak jauh dari teman-temannya dan yang terpenting tidak jauh dari Inonya. Meskipun saat Ini gadis itu tengah kebosanan di apartementnya, tapi tetap saja kedekatan jarak ini hanya sementara. Saat liburan musim panas usai gadis itu akan kembali kekota asal mereka. Tapi sepertinya dia harus berusaha keras agar gadis itu benar-benar disini selama liburan musim panas ini. Kalau tidak, jangankan sebulan. Baru tiga hari saja gadis itu telah mengeluh kebosanan hampir setiap jam di telfonnya.

Huft… Sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berharap agar rapat ini cepat selesai dan dia bisa segera menemui gadis pirangnya yang tengah kebosanan di apartementnya.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Mata biru sapphire membelalak terkejut mendengar ucapan itu. Kami-sama… apa tidak salah? Apa benar pria itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintainya? Masih Mencintainya? Dulu saat masih pacaran saja dia ragu bahwa pria itu benar-benar mencintainya. Pria yang terlalu sibuk dengan canvas dan cat minyaknya, yang lebih mementingkan tentang keindahan suatu lukisan dari pada keceriaan diwajah Ino dan sekarang dia bilang dia masih mencintainya?

Yah. Meskipun kadang Ino merasa bahwa dia memiliki tempat dihati pria itu, kadang dia merasa pria itu sangat membutuhkannya, dan kadang pria itu begitu kalut karna kecemburuannya pada Shika. Tapi tetap saja itu hanya kadang. Kadang yang sangat jarang.

Ino menatap dalam mata onyx yang pancarannya jauh lebih lembut dari kebiasaan mata itu memancarkan kehidupannya. Dia yakin pasti dengan jawabannya akan perasaan hatinya, hanya saja dia tidak yakin dengan caranya menyampaikan keinginan itu.

'_Satu kesempatan Ino, hanya beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu' _

Kalau saja Sai, kalau saja kau mengatakannya jauh sebelum hari ini, jauh sebelum Shika mencium Ino di bandara saat itu, kalau saja kau memikirkan ini saat kau memutuskan kisah yang seharusnya kita rajut dalam keindahan itu. Kalau saja saat itu kau memikirkannya, bukan hanya satu, beribu kesempatanpun akan Dia berikan untukmu. Tapi kau terlambat. Sangat terlambat. Hati gadis bermata biru yang selalu bisa membuatmu merasakan semangat kehangatan dalam dirimu itu hanya satu. Hatinya hanya satu dan kini bukan lagi untukmu Sai.

Ino mengeleng pelan. Dengan segera dia dapat melihat perubahan wajah dan pandangan pria itu. Wajah tegangnya berubah mengeras. Tatapannya mendingin. Meski ini memberatkan Ino –bukan, bukan berat seperti yang kau fikirkan, dia merasa berat karna dia tak suka melihat seorang sahabatnya bersedih, yah sahabat– tapi, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain ini.

Dia telah memiliki tempat lain untuk mempercayakan hatinya.

Seorang Nara muda pemalas.

"Maafkan aku Sai." Kata Ino pelan. "Gomen ne Sai…" Ino membungkuk rendah. "…Aku tidak bisa untuk kembali mengisi hatimu." Ino kembali menatap onyx didepannya, onyx yang terlihat kecewa dan terluka, onyx yang terlihat berusaha tegar. Ino meraih tangan pucat pria itu, menggenggamnya lembut. "Maaf Sai, Tapi telah ada pria lain yang menjadi sandaran hatiku, bahkan saat dulu aku terluka."

Sai menggeleng pelan. "Bukan salahmu Barbie, Aku yang telah dengan bodoh melepasmu." Ino sedikit terhenyak mendengar panggilan itu panggilan sayang seorang Sai untuk Ino.

"Kau pria yang baik Sai, hanya saja kadang kau terlalu sibuk dengan lukisanmu, cobalah untuk membagi waktumu antara kehidupan bergerak dengan canvas. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan gadis yang cukup baik untukmu." Hibur Ino, sambil menawarkan senyum tulusnya.

Sai membalas senyum itu dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, mungkin kau benar. Oh, ada satu lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan." Katanya sedikit lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, kemudian tangan kanannya meraih sesuatu dalam saku celananya. "Sebenarnya kemarin aku kerumahmu untuk mengajakmu mengunjungi pameranku di sini, tapi berhubung kau sudah disini lebih dulu… Jadi maukah kau datang ke pameranku?" tanyanya menyodorkan sebuah tiket pada Ino.

Ino berfikir sejenak. "Um.. sebenarnya Sai—"

"Kau boleh mengajak seseorang." Katanya lagi, dan kemudian mengeser sedikit ibu jarinya, membuat tiket yang sebelumnya terlihat hanya satu kini bertambah menjadi dua.

Ino tersenyum, kemudian menerima kedua tiket itu. Bukan. Bukan karna jumlah tiketnya yang membuat Ino menerimanya. Tapi senyum tulus yang mengembang di bibir pria yang tergolong dingin itu. "Arigatou Sai, akan ku usahakan untuk datang."

~Lhyn Hatake~

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah empat saat Sai memutuskan untuk berpamitan. Ino sedikit lega, meski obrolan dengan Sai terasa sangat menghilangkan kebosanannya tapi tetap saja hatinya was-was setiap kali matanya terarah pada jam dinding yang tergantung dibelakang pria itu.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Ino." Ujar Sai saat Ino mengantarnya kepintu.

"Yah, sama-sama Sai. Aku senang kau datang, tadinya aku bosan sekali disini."

"Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan kegiatannya yang padat Ino." Kata Sai lembut sambil mengusap rambut pirang Ino ringan tanpa menyadari adanya sepasang mata onyx yang terkejut melihat keberadaannya.

Wajah Ino sedikit memerah, bukan karna tangan Sai yang mengusap rambutnya, tapi karna sindiran kecil Sai tentang Shikamaru. Ino mengangguk pelan.

'_Greb'_

'_Deg'_

Begitu cepat, Sai menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Ino membatu jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat. Sementara pria berambut nanas yang tengah berjalan mendekat dengan tangan terkepal kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sampai Jumpa." Bisik Sai pelan di telinga Ino dan…

'_Cup'_

Sai mencium pipi Ino, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ino menatap mata onyx itu tak mengerti, atau begitu mengerti? Mengerti tentang perasaan yang tengah dirasakan pria itu padanya?. Ino mengangguk pelan, dan bersiap untuk kembali masuk kedalam apartement itu ketika sesuatu yang janggal di lihatnya pada gerakan tubuh Sai yang berubah kaku.

Ino memandang pria itu, kemudian perlahan dia mengikuti arah pandangan pria itu dan…

'_Kami-sama… Shika?'_

Hatinya terasa mencelos. Shikamaru berdiri sekitar lima belas meter darinya, berdiri kaku dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, mata onyxnya menatap tajam mata onyx lain didepan Ino.

~TBC~

Balesan Rifyu Summer yg gag Log In :

Narahatake : Arigatou untuk dukungannya. Iyah ini Lhyn penuhin janji bikin squelnya mesi gag rate M. Arigatou dah rifyu…

Memel : Iyan ini squelnya tak bikin meski belom rate M, Arigatou dah rifyu…

Aka' no 'shika' : Um… Iyah, Lhyn emg niat bkin rate M, tapi mental gag siap mulu… tunggu otak Lhyn rusak dulu ya? Kalo rusak baru deh bisa bikin rate M. Arigatou dah rifyu…

Chrysothemis : Arigatou untuk dukungannya… iyah ini squel di bikin…

ILA : Arigatou tuk Pujiannya…

~Lhyn Hatake~

BUAT SMUANYA ARIGATOU YAH! MAAP KALO PARAH FIC INI..

Kritik saran dukungan pujian cacian makian dll, Lhyn terima memalui rifyu…

ARIGATOU

~Lhyn Hatake~


	2. Chapter 2

Lhyn apdet! Maaf untuk keterlambatan mengapdet ini, N' TERIMAKASIH banyak untuk yang telah setiamenunggu dan menagih Lhyn untuk melanjutkan Fic ini, Give Thankx s To : sunflower-chan, Haura, Ayano Hatake, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Cendy Hoseki, KataokaFidy, gieyoungkyu, Norikonori-chan, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, NaMIKAze Nara, NaraHatake, Uchiha Athena, Merai Alixya Kudo, NaRa'UzWa', Uchiha Sakura97, Enny Love ShikaIno, Nanairo zoacha gak login, vaneela, Rizu Hatake-hime, cielheart ie'chan, Nara Aiko, chrysothemis.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Event Summer : Lhyn Hatake

Warning : Gaje, aneh. Memualkan, bikin eneg, typo (Not Edited), dll yang bikin Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. So, Kritik, saran, concrit, Flame dan lain-lain selalu Lhyn Terima.

00Lhyn00

Shikamaru kembali menenggak bir dalam kaleng digenggamannya, sesekali remasan kuatnya pada kaleng menimbulkan derak kecil dari si kaleng malang hingga perlahan kaleng itu pun mulai penyok. Tapi dia tidak peduli, bahkan bila seluruh kaleng bir di dunia ini penyok sekali pun dia tidak peduli. Sesuatu yang merepotkan tengah bergolak di dadanya, bergolak kuat hingga rasanya dia ingin mematahkan rahang seseorang berwajah pucat.

Shikamaru menenggak sisa terakhir isi kalengnya dan melempar kaleng itu ke tong sampah begitu saja. Mata onyxnya belum lepas dari sosok blonde yang masih tampak salah tingkah, tangannya meraih kaleng utuh yang lain di depannya dan kembali membukanya…

'Crak.'

Dan mulai meminumnya lagi.

"Kau bisa mabuk kalau terlalu banyak minum Shika."

Ah! Akhirnya, kalimat pertama yang telah ditunggunya selama dua jam dalam keheningan muncul juga. Shikamaru menyeringgai tipis. "Ini rumahku Ino, aku bisa melakukan apapun disini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino dalam nada tersinggung dan wajah yang tiba-tiba saja tampak memerah, marah.

'_Marah? Tch! Seharusnya akulah yang marah,'_ Keluh Shikamaru dalam hati. "Tidak ada," katanya singkat.

"Oh, jadi karena ini rumahmu maka aku tak bisa melakukan apapun disini?" Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya disofa didepan televisi.

Shikamaru masih duduk tenang mengenggam kaleng birnya, onyxnya mengawasi dengan intens setiap pergerakan gadis itu, tak mau barang melepas sedikit pun. "Aku tidak mengatakan itu," katanya mencoba sedatar mungkin. Hah! Sial! Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin mematahkan rahang seseorang!.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya, Shika… dia hanya mengunjungiku karena dia ada pameran lukisan di sini," gadis itu tampak bersusah payah menahan gemetar suaranya.

'_Tch! Hanya Mengunjungi? Plus chipika-chipiki dan sebuah pelukan mesra? Yang benar saja!.' _Dia kembali meruntuk. "Aku tak mau repot-repot memikirkannya. Hanya saja lain kali cobalah untuk mencari tempat lain untuk berkencan," katanya datar meski remasan tangannya di kaleng itu mengatakan lain. Dia bangkit dengan cepat dan kembali melempar kaleng yang belum kosong itu ketempat sampah.

"Aku tidak berkencan Shika! Bisakah otak jeniusmu itu berhenti berspekulasi tentang hal yang belum tentu benar? Kau mencurigaiku terlalu jauh!" Ino berkata cepat, tampak sekali gadis itu telah terbawa emosi sekarang.

"Tidak!" Kata Shikamaru sedikit lebih keras dari nada datarnya. Dia mulai tak tahan. Mata onyxnya perlahan menyapu wajah gadis itu. Merah. Marah. Hah! Marah? Kenapa? Karena ketahuan berselingkuh tepat didepan matanya?

"Cukup Shika. Tak ada apapun antara aku dan Sai—"

"Yah, Kecuali bahwa dua orang mantan kekasih saling berpelukan, mugkin berusaha merajut kembali cinta lama mereka!" Kata Shika tajam. Emosinya meledak! Benar-benar meledak saat gadis itu lagi-lagi menyebut nama si wajah pucat itu.

"SHIKA HENTIKAN!" Ino hampir menjerit. "Aku tahu kau cemburu tapi kau keterlaluan!" mata aquamarinenya menatap tajam onyx pria yang terbakar emosi itu.

"BAIKLAH! Aku akan berhenti! Aku mau tidur!" Shikamaru beranjak, dia tak tahan menatap mata itu, rasanya begitu takut kalau-kalau dia melihat kebohongan didalamnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia memang cemburu, tapi apa salahnya cemburu saat melihat kekasihnya melakukan hal 'Mesra' dengan pria lain di apartementnya? Apa salahnya dia merasa benci, dia merasa sakit, dan dia merasa takut melihat hal itu?.

Kali ini Shika benar-benar menetapkan hatinya pada gadis itu, dia tak mau lagi kehilangan gadis itu, tidak sebagai sahabat, tidak juga sebagai kekasih. Gadis itu hanya miliknya. SIAL!. Dia benar-benar harus pergi dari gadis itu sebelum kontrolnya hilang.

"Tidak Shika kita belum selesai!" Dengan cepat Ino meraih tangan besar pria itu.

Shikamaru berbalik, dan mata onyxnya kembali menyapu wajah cantik gadis didepannya. "Ada yang lain?" katanya datar.

"Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku? Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu menyukainya, tapi dia pria yang baik, dia tak seburuk yang kau kira dia tidak akan merebut gadis yang telah jadi milik pria lain dan aku mencintaimu Shika, tak bisakah kau percaya padaku Shika?" Gadis itu menatap Shikamaru dengan sedikit basah.

Shikamaru mengernyit, ada sesuatu yang menganggu di pandangan gadis itu. Kekecewaan, seakan gadis itu kecewa, kecewa dengan sikapnyakah? Tapi.. "Entahlah Ino, aku tak menyukai perasaan serumit ini," Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pelan rambut pirang gadis itu. Berharap gadis itu mengerti perasaannya, berharap gadis itu bisa mengajarinya mengatasi perasaannya.

Ino melangkah maju. Memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. "Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya gadis itu, Blue Oceannya menatap Onyx Shika, mencoba mencari-cari dengan hatinya kebenaran akan perasaan pria itu. Sementara sebelah tangan gadis itu menyentuh pipi Shikamaru.

"Ck, Merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru, sejenak kemudian perasaannya berubah melega. Tatapan Ino yang terasa hangat, sentuhan tangan gadis itu terasa menenangkan syaraf otaknya yang sekian jam terasa tegang. Dan setelah ketegangan syarafnya menghilang, kini kelonggaran otot perutnya yang terasa tak nyaman.

Di lihatnya senyum mengembang di wajah gadisnya yang serta-merta membawa senyum bagi dirinya pula.

"Dasar pemalas." Gumam Ino.

"Ayo kita makan."

00Lhyn00

Malam tampak temaram diantara lautan pasir kota itu, sinar-sinar yang meredup tenggelam dalam warna pasir yang alami serta angin dingin yang terasa kering member kesan istimewa tersendiri bagi tanah Suna. Tak banyak gadung-gedung tinggi di kawasan tengah kota, sepanjang jalan yang terlihat hanya bangunan-bangunan kecil berlantai dua atau maksimal berlantai tiga, sementara hanya beberapa jenis pohon yang ditanam di sepanjang jalanan Suna seperti kelapa dan kurma.

Setidaknya kota Suna membuktikan segala keindahannya dalam kekurangannya, kesan kharismatik yang terbawa dalam pendar orange di horizon langit, serta kegelapan penuh bintang diatasnya.

Ino berdecak kagum. Ini kali pertamanya dia benar-benar menikmati pemandangan alam Suna. Dan Shikamaru, pria yang kini menjadi penuntun jalan bagi gadis itu cukup mendecakkan kekagumannya pada sosok cantik berbalut dress hijau selutut dengan obi biru yang tampak indah membalut gemulai tubuh Ino.

Rasanya masih kemarin dia hanya mampu memandang kecantikan gemuyu ayu sosok Ino dalam fikirannya, menatap rindu selembar potret yang setia mengisi dompetnya. Masih kemarin saat dia mencoba merayap-rayap sisi hatinya, mencari sampai kesisa-sisa terkecil dalam dada kecilnya sebuah kehangatan akan Gadis itu.

Dan kini, sosok itu ada didekatnya. Menyebarkan aroma chrysanthemum yang menjadi addictive bagi penciumannya, menguarkan kehangatan yang nyaman bagi setiap sel tubuhnya. Dan tersenyum pada kemalangannya sendiri yang begitu haus akan Ino, Shikamaru menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Ino dan berjalan sejajar dengan gadisnya.

Sedikit gugup dengan perlakuan Shikamaru yang 'tiba-tiba mesra' Ino mengikuti langkah pria itu memasuki sebuah pintu kaca besar didepannya, dan sesaat kemudian tubuhnya terasa membeku dalam takjub pada apa yang ada didepannya.

Meski dari luar restorant itu hanya tampak sebagai bangunan kecil yang tak istimewa, namun kali tatanan ruang bak didalam gua dengan granit-granit yang mengantung di langit tampak bersinar memantulkan cahaya keemasan dari lilin-lilin warna-warni di meja dibawahnya. Dinding-dinding pasir cat gradasi kuning ke hijau, serta tanaman rambat yang meliuk-liuk sepanjang dinding membuat Ino hampir benar-benar tenggelam dalam pesonanya jika Shikamaru tidak menyadarkannyaa dalam bisikan halus.

"Kau suka?"

Tak perlu nada dalam kata atau gerak mengangguk dari Ino untuk memberi tahu Shikamaru jawabannya. Cukup dalam pandangan penuh kekaguman dan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum puas, kemudian membawa gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh memasuki romantisme yang lebih dalam.

Tak ada yang berubah dalam kebersamaan mereka, Ino tetap menjadi pilar-pilar penyangga yang menghidupkan suasana sementara Shikamaru dengan tenang menjadi dinding yang mendengarkan. Setiap kata begitu familiar di telinga, setiap gerakkan begitu hangat. Onyx menatap, menggingat setiap apa yang terpancar dari Ino, mendengarkan celoteh panjang Ino tentang kekaguman gadis itu pada tempat ini yang merambat pada perbaikan gedung kampus berangsur menjadi gossip-gossip hangatnya dan terakhir pada kerinduannya pada sosok Shikamaru.

"…rasanya aneh kau tiba-tiba hilang dari kehidupanku. Bahkan aku dan Chouji lebih sering duduk di atap menatap awan." Keluh Ino di akhir kalimatnya.

00TBC00

00Lhyn00

Sedikit kabar (curcol juga) : Lhyn akan hiatus untuk beberapa waktu, karena kebodohan Lhyn yang sok-sok'an ngutak-atik lepty, seluruh file di draft H lepty Lhyn ilang, chaps 2 ini bukan yang terbaru karena yang terbaru udah ilang, file ini Lhyn ngais-ngais di bagian Recycle Bin. Jadi maaf kalo mengecewakan.

Besok Lhyn apdet Love hater –terakhir apdet sebelum hiatus- yang juga Lhyn kais-kais di recycle bin. Sekarang fic itu masih di edit temen lhyn. Lhyn sendiri pengen muntah tiap liat lepty. Gomen.

Bye

Sampe jumpa…..tapi Rifyu tetep Lhyn tunggu


End file.
